Room-mates
by xxsunshinexxshowersxx
Summary: When Chloe's roommate moves out, a new girl called Beca moves in. But they do not get along at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**A little note... I did not come up with this AWESOME idea, I saw a gif set on Tumblr, and just rushed to write it. I hope you enjoy.**_

"Seriously?! You cannot do this to me," Chloe said to her roomate Tommy, as young brunette girl sat on the couch, wearing a tatty old shirt.

"She isn't that bad," Tommy said, clearly lying. He had no idea who she is, he just asked around the activity fair if anyone needed a place to stay, and this young girl said she needed a place.

"She HATES me, she made that very clearly," Chloe said

"Oh, just because she didn't want to join your lame acapella group," Tommy chuckled, Chloe's face turned red, as she stood insulted.

"Did you not see her face when she learned who she was moving in with?!" Chloe said. The girl just sat with her feet up on the expensive coffee table, making Chloe shiver. She wasn't the sort of person to be mad, but this girl just made her furious. First she insults her acapella group, and now she walked around like she owned the place. After giving Chloe a dirty look.

"Look, her Dad owns the University, she clearly has money, there's gonna be no trouble with late rent payments," Tommy said, Chloe looking down in distress

"And maybe, you can convince her to join 'The Belas,'"," Tommy joked

"Ha, ha, very funny," Chloe said. Tommy picked up his suitcase, and headed towards the car after giving Chloe a hug and a kiss goodbye. Chloe sighed before walking back into the house, to still find the girl sitting on her ass.

"Um...hi," Chloe said in a cheery voice "Do you want a snack?" she had to be like-able.

"Nope, already ate some," the girl said in a deadpan voice.

"Okay, shall we get pizza in for the night?" Chloe said

"Whatever you want," the girl replied, still in a deadpan, unimpressed voice.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Chloe asked, trying to be a good roommate, the girl looked at her, and shook her head.

"I need to go and sleep, see you later, I suppose," the girl said, before heading into her new bedroom. Leaving Chloe alone and disappointed. This girl hated her. Chloe wasn't used to this, she was under the impression that if you treated people nicely, they would treat you just as nice or even nicer. This was different, she didn't want to say, but this girl was a complete bitch. What was her problem? She was at a good university, and didn't even have to pay. People were offering to be friend, and she was treating them like garbage. Chloe pleaded her acapella partner, Aubrey to move in with her, but she said there was no point as she was graduating that year. This was going to be a rough road, and Chloe Beale wasn't ready.

 _ **Sorry, this is so short, but it's a little warm and a little taste ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy the rest._**

 _"Oh, what about her?" Chloe said, as she saw a brunette girl in a wave of people. Her and her best friend Aubrey were trying to recruit new people for their acapella group called 'The Belas,' it was unsuccessful, the group had never won a championship, and recently Aubrey had gotten so nervous that she threw up in front of everyone, completely ruining their reputation. Nobody wanted to join, no matter how much they pushed._

 _"Oh, no," Aubrey looked so disgusted "She looks too alternative," typical Aubrey, she was so judgy. Chloe didn't judge people by their covers, so she smiled over at the girl and handed her a fly-er._

 _"Hi, any interest in joining her acapella group?" Chloe said smiling_

 _"Oh...right, so, this is a thing?" the girl said in a deadpan voice_

 _"Oh totes," Chloe said, she began explaining all about 'The Belas,' and their history, while the girl just stood uninterested._

 _"Sorry, but I don't even sing, and I really don't plan to," the girl said, before making a rude remark and walking away._

It had been a couple of days since Chloe got her new roommate, they didn't even talk to each other, apart from a few questions about dinner. The new roommate was usually out at her job at the radio station. Chloe was usually out looking for people for the group.

Chloe came back from her class to find the girl sitting on the couch, in another one of her tatty t-shirts, her hair in a messy ponytail

"Hey," Chloe said walking by

"Hey," she responded back

"I'm Chloe, by the way," Chloe said, not in a very enthusiastic voice

"I saw on your door, I'm Beca," Beca responded. Finally, Chloe actually knew her name, and she didn't even have to ask. Thank god.

"I think, we need to set some ground rules," Chloe said, as she was getting some cheese and bread to make herself a sandwich, offering Beca a sandwich in the process, which Beca, surprisingly accepted.

"First of all, don't make a mess, keep the apartment clean. If you bring someone home, go to your room, no sex on the couch please, we've burned a couch before," Chloe said, making her sandwich, Beca let out a little chuckle.

"No problem, couch is smaller than my bed anyway," Beca said, Chloe let out a little smile, and the two exchanged a look.

"Right, I need to study in my room, so I guess, I'll speak to you later," Chloe said, putting the plate in front of Beca.

"Thanks...for the sandwich," Beca said

"Your welcome," Chloe said. She headed to her room, and hit the books. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Beca walked in with a sheepish look on her face

"Um...sorry to interrupt you, but, the radio station I am working at is holding a party, and I really don't want to go by myself," Beca said. Chloe was shocked, for a couple days Beca completely ignored her, and now they were going to a party as if they were friends.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Chloe said

"Cool, um..it's not for a couple of hours, so you can still study," Beca said

"Awesome, right, so...see you?" Chloe responded

"Cool," Beca said, before walking out the door, leaving Chloe to get on with her studying.

 _ **Yes, I know, this was too short. But it just ends up being this way, I promise next chapter will be longer (I hope, anyway).**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hour til the party, and Chloe was going through her wardrobe searching for something to wear. Beca just said it wasn't a big party, so casual clothing was the best option. Chloe settled on a denim skirt with a cute green shirt, she curled her hair, and did her make up quite naturally. She also settled on a pair of black heels, not too high. She walked out her room and was greeted by Beca who was on her phone, her long brown hair falling down, she was wearing a maroon tank top, leather pants and a pair of combat boots, Chloe now felt overdressed. Chloe gave a tiny cough, making Beca look up

"We ready?" she asked

"Yeah," Beca shrugged before leading the way, immediately Chloe was starting to regret going, Beca was probably only gonna disown her and leave her alone with random strangers. Never the less, Chloe walked out of the house, locking the door behind her. Not to her surprise, Beca was already halfway down the road, maybe Chloe should stay at home and watch some netflix with a plateful of poptarts.

They were at the party, and Beca was actually waiting for Chloe at the entrance, holding two cups of alcohol

"Here you go, you look like you needed it," Beca said, Chloe glared at her

"I only look out of breath because I had to catch up with you, I nearly got lost!" Chloe nearly shouted

"Okay, chill, it's not like you're my girlfriend or anything, I just like walking by myself," Beca mumbled, Chloe glared even more before grabbing the cup and downing it, only for her to pull a big disgusted look on her face, she had no idea what she had just drank, and it was disgusting. Beca couldn't help but smile and slightly chuckle

"You alright there?" Beca asked, Chloe made a gagging noise before giving Beca a look saying 'What the fuck was that?'

"I actually don't know, it was in a bowl, it looked interesting," Beca said, looking into her cup, contemplating whenever she should drink it

"It taste like bleach," Chloe said squinting

"Drink a lot of that, do you?" Beca asked

"Says you," Chloe said, alcohol always made her truthful

"What do you mean by that?" Beca asked

"You've been a complete bitch to me, I only asked you to join a singing group, and you treated me like crap," Chloe couldn't control what she was saying, but she meant it all. Beca's face turned red, and she looked mad

"Please don't hit me," Chloe said

"No, calm down, I'm not going to hit you, you're right, I was a bitch to you, you're not so bad,"

"Is that an apology?" Chloe said "Because you can do better than that," Chloe, then went over the bowl of 'punch,' and poured it in her cup again before handing it to Beca, who was still holding her own cup

"To make it up to me, you have to drink two of the bleach cocktail," Chloe said

"Can't I just say sorry?" Beca pleaded

"Nope, and that's not all," Chloe teased

"Oh god, you're not gonna make me drink actual bleach, are you?" Beca asked, she was seriously thinking that Chloe was going to do that

"Tempting, but no...you have to drink these two cups, and join my acapella group," Beca's face dropped, the thought of being in a lame acapella group churned her stomach

"I can't sing though," she said

"Yeah you can, I heard you singing in the shower," Chloe said "You're actually really good, a lot better than me,"

"Yeah, right. I heard you singing," Beca said, the two exchanged a smile, before Beca spoke

"Flattery won't get you, I'm still not going to accept your apology," Chloe teased. Beca stood there with a mad look on her face, before raising the cup to her mouth and downing the 'bleach,' cocktail, throwing the cup away, and downing the other, leaving Chloe completely gobsmacked. After Beca threw away her second cup, she looked Chloe right in the eye and said

"So when do I audition?"


End file.
